Question: Simplify the following expression: ${10r-12-3r}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${r}$ terms together: $ {10r - 3r} - 12$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {7r} - 12$ The simplified expression is $7r - 12$